


I'll Be There For You

by parshuns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Praise, Stanford, Wincest - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parshuns/pseuds/parshuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just twenty-four hours before, Sam had been living his perfect life at Stanford.  Now he's in a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere with his brother Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomybabyboywithlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomybabyboywithlove/gifts).



> I logged onto Tumblr today to see that it was the very lovely and perfect Michelle's (tomybabyboywithlove) birthday! I've proofread a couple of times, but I always miss a mistake or two! I hope you like it, and I hope your day is as amazing and great as you!

 

**_Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a couple of days._ **

_  
_The words played on repeat in Sam's head.  It's been a day since Dean had pulled him from his marvelous fantasy world of Standford into the crumbling ruins of Dean's world. So many mixed emotions built up in Sam. Obviously, he felt anger. This "father" that they were taught to respect, felt like he could just disapear for any amount of time.  It had always been this way though.  Ever since Sam was a little boy.  He would leave them with some money in a shit motel room, with the instructions for Dean to protect Sammy.   Wasn't that John's job though?  To protect his family, to be there for him.   He still wonders why John was so shocked when Sam left "the family business" to pursue further education.  Sam refused to be the type of father John was.

 

He looked around the room, and his eyes found Dean. His fearless older brother, with the GED and the give them hell attitude, was staring blankly at the wall. He could see the worry plastered on Dean's face. His sparkling green eyes rimmed with slight pink, placed on a stone-like face. "No chick flick moment's, Sammy," he'd say if Sam tried to comfort him. Honestly, he could feel for Dean deep down. Because this man, though Sam likes to pretend he could not give less of a shit about, is missing. His father, no matter how fucking terrible he was, was missing. Sam had been told that on that terrible night of November 2, John's first reaction to the scene had been to get Sam and Dean out. And no matter what he couldn't simply forget that. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to write John off completely as never loving or caring for them.

 

But mostly Sam felt regret. His last words he had uttered to his father before leaving for Stanford had been belligerent and awful. Sam didn't want his father to die thinking those terrible things were true. No, they had never been on the best of terms, not by far. Sam hated moving town to town, leaving any friends he made behind.  He had hated cheap food at shitty diners where the waitresses always called them "doll" and "honey".  He hated so much about their lifestyle.  Which moved his emotions back to anger.  It was a never ending cycle that he couldn't get away from.

  
  


Sam tears started to fall.  One by one, like rain drops sliding down a window.  The tears seeming to race down the perfect slope of his cheek.  He wiped them away, hoping Dean wouldn't notice.  Dean wouldn't have either, except for the tiny hiccup that escaped between the shallow breaths he was taking. Dean glanced over at Sam, as he tried to briskly wipe the tears off of his face. “It's okay Sammy, I'm here. I'll always be here." Dean whispered as he pulled Sam into the chair he's sitting in and hugs him.

  
  


Sam pulls away after awhile. He stares at his brother in disbelief. Questioning why he had left him. Why he hadn't been in contact. The threat of tears returns, as he leans in and kissed Dean on the lips. He'd missed the way their lips seemed to be made for each other. Each kiss perfectly sealing their lips together. He had missed Dean. Everything about him. From the light freckles that seemed to contrast perfectly with those emerald green eyes, to his bow legs of which Sam was now straddled across, to that quiet chuckle when Sam began to rock his hips, to that indescribable scent of Dean. He missed everything. Even that fucking impala.

  
  


“I've missed you Sammy.” Dean whispered between kisses, and just like that time ceases to exist to Sam. Piece by piece the delicately remove each others clothing, caressing the no longer hidden skin. Dean carefully prepping Sam for what was to come, while maintaining the greedy kisses they were sharing.

  
  


Although Sam is much taller than him, Dean manages to carry him the few steps to the bed. “I love you baby boy,” Dean breathed into Sam's ear as he slowly sunk into him. He soon set a delicious rhythm. The pace was brisk, yet it was slow enough for each of them to feel each jerk Sam made when Dean touched his prostate.  It was perfect.

  
  


This is the kind of sex Sam liked the most, and definitely the type he had missed the most. Although picking that favorite was a tight race. Dean could be pretty fucking kinky; anything you could think of, Dean and he had done. But none were quite as exhilarating to Sam as “vanilla sex” as Dean had coined it. Sam loved the intimacy; the little touches and kisses Dean pressed to his perfectly tanned skin. Each one reminding him that no matter what, no matter what the out coming circumstances of any situation might be, that Dean would always be there for him. Always care for him.

Dean brushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes, and leaned down and kissed the now exposed skin. “It will be okay baby boy, I'll never leave. I'm always here to take care of you”

 

The slight hiccup from Sam's recent tears that escaped Sammy's lips were swallowed up by a kiss from Dean's.

  
“So beautiful Sammy. So perfect.” Dean whispered into Sam's ear like it was of top secret, as he pushed into his baby brother. A faint blush crept down Sam's perfect cheeks. It was amazing to Dean how Sam could come off so innocent, in the most intimate of situations. From the angelic puppy dogs eyes that could get him out of any situation- now rimmed a slight red color, the faint blush that had danced across his cheeks, the long gangly legs, and that flawlessly-angelic smile; Sam was exactly what he had said. Perfect.

 

Dean slowly dragged his hips out of his baby brother. The pressure building in Sam seemed to rise and rise. He need it. He needed Dean to fill him up. And no sooner than it had been the movement been up, the motion slowly reversed and now was pushing back in extravagantly slow. The delicious movement pulled sparks from both of them, and their deep heaving breaths filled the once silent room. The electricity was starting to build deep in Sam, the ecstasy he was experiencing was displayed perfectly on his face like a painting. Dean hovered closely over him and continued, slowly pressing his thumbs deep into Sam's hips; like he was holding on for his life.

  
  


As much as they wanted to drag this out forever, the pressure was soon becoming too much to handle. The pace increase, as the fires pool deep in their stomachs. Dean fucks into Sam now at an even faster speed, urged on by the little sounds that escape Sam's unbelievably pink lips. “Come for me baby boy," Dean purrs into Sammy's ear. 

  
  


A final moan pushes past Sammy's lips and soon cum splatters against the perfectly toned chests of Dean and he as if on cue.  The sight of his brother in his post-orgasm bliss is enough to push him over the edge. 

  
  


 Dean gingerly pulls out of his little brother, and curls up next to him.  He drapes his muscular arm of Sam's torso and breathes into his ear.  "I'm here Sam.  I'll always be here for you."

 


End file.
